Not normal
by LyraHikaru
Summary: When Kevin discovers a wolf hybrid named Steven in his backyard, he didn't expect all the adventures that followed. SCMAnex, slight Jeamus, slight Immortalfox. :p
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Ly here! Once again, I am procrastinating the posting of Minecraft Daily. But with a little SCMAnex. :3 I have loved this pairing for quite some time now, thank Team Force Update. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Meow. :3**

_Steven_

I sprinted down the hill outside the lab I had grown up in. I was doing it! I was escaping! My perked gray wolf ears picked up the sound of heavy footsteps. I gritted my teeth and pushed forward. I could see the fence ahead of me and I quickly climbed it. My feet hit the ground and I took off into the woods. "Goddammit!" I chuckled when I heard them swearing, bastards deserved it. I had finally done it, I had escaped.

I kept running until I reached another fence. I jumped over it and found myself in a small backyard. It was about two in the morning when I landed on the soft grass. There was a soft light coming from the upper floor window and my curiosity got the best of me. I quickly and quietly made my way up to the window and peered inside. Inside there was a boy about my age sitting in front of a computer and appeared to be talking to himself. I looked him over pretty well, shaggy dark hair, dark eyes, slight possible tan. He was really good looking. His eyebrows were creased in concentration and he was swearing under his breath. He appeared to be playing a game on his computer, it looked really blocky. I shook my head and jumped off the window sill. I hit the ground rather hard and cried out loudly. I had twisted my ankle and I collapsed to the ground in pain. There was movement in the window and then the light in the living area turned on and the boy from upstairs came outside. His eyes fell on my still form and he hurried over to me. "Oh my god, are you okay?" He had a deep toned voice. "No, I fucking landed on my ankle wrong." He ran a hand through his hair and knelt next to me and ran his fingers over my ankle. "Doesn't feel broken. Can you move it?" I nodded and moved it slightly. He nodded. "Let's get you inside uhh..." "Steven." "Yeah, Steven. I'm Kevin." Kevin pulled me to my feet and I did my best to hide my ears. You couldn't see them if I laid them flat against my head. "Hold onto my waist." He guided my arm over his shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Now put all your weight on that foot and lean on me some." I nodded and then realized, how was I going to hide my tail? It was long and poofy like a wolf's tail. Kevin led me inside and he kicked the back door shut. I was pulled towards the couch and I was told to lie down. I sat on my tail to hide it. "Steven?" "Hm?" "Umm... what are those ears doing on your head?" I froze and felt the top of my head. Sure enough, my ears were perked up slightly. I sighed. "Guess there's no hiding it now." I made them stand up all the way. But instead of running away in fear, Kevin gazed at me in curiosity. "Steven, are you-" "A hybrid? Yes Kevin, I am." He smiled. "I was gonna say dog person but hybrid works." I smiled at him and moved my tail out from under me. Kevin stared at my tail in fascination and sat next to me. "How did this happen Steven?" I shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "I'll try to explain it to you but its a bit complicated." Kevin smiled. "I have all night Steven, explain away."

When I finished talking, there was a look of horror on Kevin's face. "So they altered your DNA as an embryo and raised you in a cage your whole life?" I nodded. "Until I escaped late last night." Kevin ran a hand through his dark brown hair and exhaled loudly. "Damn Steven, that is some serious shit." I nodded. I jumped when his arms wrapped around me. "Relax Steven." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. Kevin reached up and ran his hand over my ears. "I'm still in awe about this Steven." I sighed and pulled away. "Yeah? Well, I've taken up most of your night Kevin. I should go." Kevin's bright, happy face crumpled. "Do you have to?" I looked at him confused. "Won't your parents be mad you let a total stranger into your house?" Kevin blew his hair out of his eyes, which were a dark chocolate brown. "If I had parents they might." I gasped and pulled him into my arms. "I'm so sorry Kevin, I didn't know." The tan boy chuckled and hugged me back. "It's fine, Steven. They're not dead, they live in Indiana and I moved up here to Seattle." I sighed and chuckled with him. "So you still gonna leave?" A small smile quirked my lips. "Are you saying you want me to stay?" Kevin smiled. "Yeah, someone is going to have to protect you from those scumbag scientists." I smiled back at him and nodded. "Then I will stay." Kevin jumped up and cheered loudly. His cheering was interrupted by the loud growling of my stomach. I blushed and chuckled. Kevin smiled and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to the kitchen. "You hungry?" I nodded rapidly. "Starving." He smiled and opened his fridge. "You want eggs and bacon?" I nodded. "Sure, sounds good." Kevin smiled and pulled out the stuff needed for breakfast.

-Time skip!-

We sat down at the little island in his kitchen and ate our fill. I mostly ate while Kevin watched me in fascination. I smiled at him and he looked down at his food and blushed. I giggled at him and he smiled up at me. "So what do you want to do today Steven?" I paused to think. "Can I see the town nearby?" Kevin nodded. "But we're gonna have to hide your ears and tail." I sighed and nodded. "And...no offense...you need a shower, big time." I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry but its true!" I nodded and stood up. Kevin followed and led me upstairs to his room. He pulled out a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and boxers for me. "We'll focus on fixing you ears later." I smiled at him and went into his bathroom.

_Kevin_

So Steven is currently taking a shower in my bathroom while I sit on the couch watching the news. I wasn't really surprised that I had taken a liking to the hybrid. "In today's news, a reward has been put on for any information regarding this young man." I looked up and Steven's photo stared back at me from the tv screen. He looked beaten and bloody in the picture. I gasped and turned off the tv. "Hey Kevin?" I looked behind me and Steven stood there, the only sign of him any different than normal were his wolf ears. I smiled and stood up. "You look great." Steven smiled his little crooked smiled. "Thanks, though my tail being like this is a little uncomfortable." I walked around to him and led him to the coat closet. I opened the door and pulled down an old beanie and turned to face him. I placed the beanie on his head and moved it around until it looked natural and covered his ears. He smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around him. "Stop being so damn cute Steven." I heard him giggle and felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "Thanks for taking me in Kevin." I smiled against his neck and chuckled. "No problem Steven, no problem."

**Once again, I can leave this as a oneshot but I really want to continue with this idea. So I will do it, oh and I'm gonna be posting Minecraft Daily today. So yeah, see you guys in a bit. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sup guys? Ly here with da new chappie. I hope you guys enjoy. 3**

_Steven_

The feeling of my tail being confined inside the tight jeans was one of the most uncomfortable feelings ever. My ears flickered around under the beanie, trying to hear all the noises of the suburbs of Seattle. Kevin was showing me around the neighborhood he lived in. He was a pretty cool guy, funny and kinda cute. Oh no, I couldn't be falling for a guy I just met! I glanced at him and smiled as he pointed out a nearby park. "And my friends Eddie and James live over there." He pointed at two houses at the end of the street. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the two houses. "Come on! Let's go meet them!" A panicked feeling surged through my veins. Kevin smiled at me reassuringly. "Its fine Steven, James has a hybrid living with him and I want to ask him a few questions." I nodded and walked with him towards one of the houses. Kevin knocked on the door and a young man wearing a blue Cookie Monster hoodie and baggy sweatpants opened the door. "Hey James, glad to see you up!" Kevin quipped happily. The hoodie wearing male groaned. "What do you want Kevin?" Kevin tsked. "I came over to talk to you about something." "What?" Kevin motioned me forward and pulled the beanie off. James' eyes almost popped out of his head and he stepped aside to let us in. "Sea! Get your ass down here!" James called up the stairs and a few minutes later, a blond haired boy came down. "Whaaaaat?" He looked over at us and his eyes widened. "Steven!?" I instantly recognized his voice. "Seamus?!" His perked corgi ears lifted off his head. My ears perked up and we pounced on each other. Seamus' arms locked around my waist. "I can't believe you escaped!" I laughed and felt my tail move slightly. There was a frantic knocking at the door and James went to open it. It swung open to reveal a young Puerto Rican with a young boy over his shoulder. "Eddie?" Kevin hurried over to his friend. 'Eddie' lifted the boy off his shoulder. "He's been shot, can you guys help him?" I looked over at him and my eyes widened again. "Aleks?!"

Seamus

"Aleks?!" No fucking way! I looked over at the kid Eddie brought in. Low and behold, it was Aleks, his black ears flicking ontop of his head. Kevin looked at me and Steven. "You guys know him?" I nodded. "His name is Aleks, he was our friend in that _place_ before I escaped." I kneeled next to the pale boy. "He escaped a few days before I did, how did he get shot?" We all looked at Eddie. The Puerto Rican shrugged. "I found him in my backyard a few minutes ago. I don't know what happened to him." "He probably got shot while escaping." We all looked at Steven. He was staring toward the woods, anger plainly written on his face. "Calm down Steven, please calm down." I attempted to calm him down before he went nuts and attacked everyone. The slightly younger boy closed his eyes and attempted to calm his breathing. "Working on it Sea." Kevin walked over to his new friend and touched his shoulder. Steven visibly relaxed at that small bit of contact. My eyes widens. No, no way Steven has fallen for Kevin this quickly. I walked over to Eddie, James and Aleks. I placed my hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Come with me, I believe I can help him." Eddie nodded and lifted Aleks up and he and James followed me. I led them to the extra room downstairs. "Place him on the table and get him off his back." I went over to the cabinet and pulled out gloves, tweezers, a needle, thread, bandages and a syringe full of a clear liquid. I carried the items over to the table and looked at Eddie. "Take off his shirt." Eddie blushed but did as I said. I ran my fingers over the wound and Aleks flinched away, moaning in pain. "Hold him still, I don't want to use the syringe but I will if I must." Eddie nodded and held onto the pale boy and nodded for me to start. I slid on the gloves with a snap.

Aleks

The snap of gloves woke me up and I fought against the hands that held onto my arms. "Aleks! Calm down!" "S-Sea?" I hated how weak I sounded but I had a bullet in my shoulder, I had the right. A familiar pair of blue eyes entered my vision. "Aleks, I have to get that bullet out of your shoulder so please, let Eddie hold you down and let me get this out." I nodded and looked at the Puerto Rican I assumed was Eddie. He moved closer and grabbed my arms again and nodded to Sea. The blond nodded and disappeared behind me. I felt something enter my back and I tensed up. Sea sighed. "Relax your back Aleks." I nodded and relaxed the best I could and I felt Seamus move the tweezers around in my back. "Got it." I felt the tweezers start to pull out slowly and felt the bullet go with it. When the bullet exited my back, a shit ton of blood followed. "Shit! James, go get me more bandages!' The third male ran over to a nearby cabinet and did as Sea asked. He returned with a lot of bandages and Seamus got busy. He cleaned away the extra blood and started to stitch the wound closed. Seamus and I were used to stuff like this happening to us at this point in life. Sea nodded at Eddie and the boy let go of me. I whined a little at the loss of contact. Seamus glanced at me. "Can you walk Aleks?" "I think so Sea." I slid off the table and my legs buckled under me. I closed my eyes to brace for impact but two strong arms caught me. I looked up into Eddie's dark brown eyes. "I guess not then." Eddie giggled at my comment and it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Sea shook his head. "Come on you guys, let's go check on Steven and Kevin." My eyes widened. "Steven?" Sea nodded. Last I saw him was back at that _place_. I shivered at the thought and Eddie held me closer to him as we headed upstairs.

**Will you guys hate me if I stop there? Well too bad, I'm stopping there anyways! So ha! Oh and a little information about the next week. I wasn't posting because I was off on break for three weeks and I post on a school computer so yeah. But I will make up for it with many updates. So please, wait. Patience is key in life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy!**

James

I opened the basement door and held it open for Sea, Aleks and Eddie. The pale cat hybrid looked around the hallway. "Where is Steven?" As if to answer his question, Steven came bounding into the hallway. "Aleks! You're okay!" Said male jumped out of Eddie's arms and pounced on the wolf hybrid. "Steven!" Kevin came into the hallway to see the cute little reunion. The lazy smile on his face grew even larger at the sight of Steven's happy expression. I glanced over at Sea to see a small smile on his face. He doesn't smile very often but he should, he looks better when he smiles. "Hey Sea?" The blond hybrid looked up at me, his eyebrow raised in question. "Yeah James?" I smiled at him and randomly hugged him. "You should smile more, you look better when you smile." I muttered into his ear. He stiffened but quickly relaxed and hugged me back. "I'll think about it." I chuckled and released him. Everyone was staring at us. "What?"

Eddie

So James just randomly started hugging Seamus, I know he likes his corgi hybrid a lot but Jesus, not in front of all of us. But to my surprise, Seamus hugged him back. The blond hybrid normally didn't show affection with us in the house. When they pulled apart, James noticed us all staring. "What?" We all looked away awkwardly. "Nothing, nothing. Just, when were you gonna tell us James?" Kevin smirked mischievously. James eyed him cautiously. "Tell you what?" "That you and Seamus were together." The two males in question blushed and immediately started denying it. Kevin waved away their excuses easily. "Excuses, excuses. Now, tell us, when?" I smirked and decided to join in. "Yeah, when you two?" Steven rolled his eyes and sat up against the wall while Aleks looked between everyone curiously. He was so fucking adorable. I preferred dogs but he was definitely an exception to that. James shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Just because I hugged him, you guys immediately think something is going on?" Kevin and I nodded, perfectly in sync. James sighed that sigh he does when he acts like he's dealing with 5 year olds. "It was just a hug guys, nothing more." Kevin does his 'I don't believe a word you just said but I'm gonna go with it' sigh and dropped the subject. Steven snickered and stood, helping Aleks up as he went. "So let's focus on the matter at hand, who is Aleks gonna stay with?" James asked. "I would take him if I had extra room but Steven is taking up most of it." Kevin said, running a hand through his dark hair. James sighed. "I don't think my mom could take in another hybrid, Sea eats enough as it is." The blond blushed and elbowed his friend. James smiled and shook his head. "So that leaves Eddie." I looked up. I lived by myself in the house next to James'. "I guess I could take him, I have space." The brunette smiled shyly at me. "Would you be okay with that Aleks?" Steven asked, cocking his head towards his friend. Aleks nodded. "Yeah, if you and Sea trust him, I think I can." Seamus smiled and nodded. "He's a good guy Aleks, he won't let anything happen to you." Aleks nodded and looked at me. I smiled at him and he returned it. "Okay, now that we have that settled, I think we have some questions to ask you James." The older one of our group sighed and motioned for us to follow him. "Come with me children, come with me." This was gonna be interesting.

**Okay, last chapter for this week will be posted either tomorrow or Friday. Ugh this is gonna kill me. One more day Ly, you can do it girl.**


End file.
